


Are You Sure?

by missblatherskite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Lexa's worried.





	Are You Sure?

“Are you sure, Clarke? It’s not too late to change your mind.” 

 

“I’m sure. I’ve been sure for months.”

 

“Once this is done, it cannot be undone. It is not our way. Our people wouldn’t allow it. This is forever.”

 

“Lexa, for the last time, I’m sure. Why are you so worried?”

 

“I’m…I’m scared. I’m scared someday you will wake up and this won’t be what you want anymore—that I won’t be what you want anymore.”

 

“I love you, Lexa. I want you. I’ll always want you—forever. Don’t doubt that.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Good. Now let’s go get married.”


End file.
